Alternate History Timeline 2
Alternate History Timeline 2 is the second ever alternate/future history I've ever written, and I continue to edit it every once in awhile. I cannot for the life of me find the first I've ever done, but I remember they were both very influenced by the world of the famous video game series: "Fallout". I am gonna have many pages detailing this world. TimelineCategory:Alternate Histories 1900 * July 1: James Pendrick, a Canadian, becomes the first man to fly over Niagara Falls. The Canadian government offers him $1,000,000 for the designs of his craft, claiming it to be for farming uses, which is untrue. The real reason is to design a bomber that is capable of wiping out large amounts of forces. He becomes the first man in history to fly. 1903 * July 14: The first use of a military bomber is used in Prussia. 1908 * July 26: The Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) is created. ' 1915 ' * May: Fox Film Corporation is founded ' 1938 * May 26: The Un-American Activities Force is created. ' 1941 * Area 52 is created ' 1942 * At the height of the war, the Sierra Army Depot is erected. It is intended to be a storehouse of defensive ordnance. This weaponry would be used to defend the United States should Japan make a daring attack on the west coast ' 1945 * August 6 and 9: The world's first use of Atomic bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki occurs. But the Japanese still refuse to surrender. * October 10: Operation Downfall is in motion. United States Marines invade the Japanese homeland. * October 24: The United Nations is officially formed after diplomats from around the world signed the U.N. Charter in the city of San Francisco. ' 1946 * August 17: The Coronet Landing takes place. Joint American and Soviet armed forces storm the main island of Honshū. * August 29: Japan capitulates. * September 2: World War 2 officially ends as the Japanese sign surrender documents on the U.S.S. Missouri. The Island is split on the 38th Parallel, with the North of the Main Island, and Hokkaido, falling under control of the Soviets, and the South under control of the Americans. ' 1947 * April 12: The Canadian Intelligence Agency (CIA) is established. * June 19: The United States Department of Intelligence (USDI) is established. ' 1949 * The "West European Coal Community" is formed when France, West Germany, Belgium, Holland, Luxembourg and Italy entered into a mutual agreement to centralize the coal industries of the member states. ' 1950 * June 25: The Korean War begins as the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea invades the Republic of Korea. * October 14: China invades Tibet, incorporating it into the People's Republic. * The Nardone Family Mob comes to power in Las Vegas. ' 1953 * July 9: The United States Space Administration (USSA) is established * July 27: An armistice agreement between the North and the South of Korea is reached, although during the talks, General MacArthur had enough, and ordered UN forces to push back the rest of the Communist forces out of Korea. * October 19: The United States Committee for Aeronautics (USCA) is dissolved. * October 29: The Chinese are pushed back across the border. The Communist government of North Korea is crushed, and the United Republic of Korea (URK) is established. ' 1954 * August 1: The First Indochina War ends as British Indochina is partitioned between the Democratic Republic of Indochina in the north and the State of Indochina in the south. ' 1955 * Lab 51 is created. ' 1959 * January 1: Fidel Castro’s troops successfully overthrow the Batista regime in Cuba, establishing a Communist regime in the region. ' 1961 * January 20: Richard M. Nixon is sworn into office as the 35th President of the United States. He defeats Joseph P. Kennedy Jr. * April 17: 5,000 USDI-Trained Cuban Exiles invade the Bay of Pigs. * April 23: Fidel Castro’s government is overthrown. He flees into exile in Argentina * July 12: Captain Carl Bell of the USSA becomes the first human in space, lasting 18 minutes in his capsule Defiant 7. Unfortunately, he perishes during his crash landing back to Earth. * August: The West European Coal Community is renamed: The Commonwealth of European Nations. ' 1962 ' * '''''October 11: China detonates its first Atomic Bomb ' 1963 * '''''November 22: During a visit to the city of Dallas in Texas, an assassination attempt was made on President Nixon's life by Lee Harvey Oswald, a former marine and communist dissident. After firing three times on the presidential motorcade (Hitting him once in the wrist), he was gunned down by Dallas Police officer J.D. Tippit shortly after fleeing the scene. The officer was awarded the Medal of Honor shortly there after. * December 23: The Commonwealth Reorganization Act is signed in the White House. ' 1964 * '''''January 4: The Commonwealth Reorganization Act of 1964 takes effect. Instead of 48 states (plus the territories of Alaska and Hawaii), the United States houses 13 Commonwealths, each encompassing several states. The flag is changed to reflect this change, with the stars rearranged to 13 stars in a circle (representing the commonwealths), surrounding a larger fourteenth (representing the Federal Government and the nation as a whole). The states do gain some sovereignty (for example, presidential elections are determined by states), but are still governed by a Governor of the Commonwealth * August 11: Richard Nixon initiates Project GOLIATH, a program to create a practical, and cost effective powered exoskeleton. ' 1965 * '''''February 2: The first prototype born from Project GOLIATH is tested. Though this version is bulky and uncomfortable, the core mechanics are enough to impress the U.S. military that more funding was given for later versions. * May 3rd: President Nixon signs the Civil Right's Act of 1965 and Voting Rights Act. * August 10: North Indochina invades its southern neighbour. The United States declares war. * August 12: The U.S. deploys 600,000 troops to southeast Asia, in an attempt to defend the western allied state of South Indochina against the communist north. * August 16: The GOLIATH Mark II is introduced, sporting less bulky components. A few units were sent to Indochina for a full field test. * October 9: The first energy weapon comes out for the Public. This forces the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms to change it's name to incorporate all categories of weapons into the Bureau. * December 14: Two U.S. destroyers were allegedly attacked and sunk by a northern Indochina Navy warship. The truth is that the USDI detonated explosives aboard the ship to create a false attack. This gave the U.S. incentive to send more troops. ' ' 1966 ' ' * January 12 - 23: 1 Million more U.S. troops are sent to Indochina. * After hearing of the success of the M1 and M18, Nixon begins to fund such companies as Cunningham Industries and others to produce weapons. He also begins to fund the company General Atomics to build nuclear reactors around the United States, which would help start it's climb to power. ' ' 1968 ' ' * April 4: An assassination attempt on Martin Luther King Jr. takes place. He is shot in the chest, and taken to a hospital. He makes a full recovery. James Earl Ray, the assassin, was sentenced to death. * June 25: Robert Stanfield wins the 1968 Canadian Federal Election (albeit by a very, very small margin). * Summer: The infamous “Summer of ‘68” takes place. * October: The 22nd Amendment is repelled by Congress, allowing Nixon to run for a third and even fourth Term. ' ' 1969 ' ' * As the United Kingdom begins to give freedom to it's Asian and African colonies; the Canadians start to become restless. Canada, though technically it's own separate entity with it's own Prime Minister and Parliament, still has to ask for the permission of the United Kingdom before changing its constitution. * July 16: Valiant 11 lands on the moon, with a crew of Cpt. Richard Wade, Cpt. Mark Harris, and Cpt. Michael Hagen; make America the first country to land on the Moon as they take their steps on it. The three crew members become the first men on a celestial body other than Earth * October - December: Canadians begin to protest over British control over Canadian politics. ' ' 1970 ' ' * February 11 - February 14: The Valentine’s Revolution takes place, and Canadians successfully take over Canada’s politics. Pierre Trudeau takes office. ' ' 1971 ' ' * July 4: American President Richard Nixon shocks the world as he announces the cessation of hostilities between the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. * July 20: King Hussein of Jordan begins a campaign of aggression against such organizations as the Palestine Liberation Organization to reassert his authority over the country. Thousands of Palestinians are killed during King Hussein's campaign of violence, and President Nixon is forced to act. Nixon spoke to Hussein personally, trying to convince the him to draw his forces back, which the King refused. * October 14: Nixon is convinced he must intervene in the conflict in the middle-east. With the help of the USSR’s Navy, the US Navy’s 6th fleet is sent to the mediterranean to increase pressure on Jordan. ' ' 1972 ' ' * January 6: After learning that 50 citizens from Germany, Britain, and the U.S. are being held by Palestinian forces in Jordan, Nixon becomes angered, to the point where he threatens to bomb the city of Amman. * January 10: Jordan, Syria, and the PLO sign a treaty, thus putting an end to the conflict. U.S. Marines serve as peacekeepers in the region. * March 9: President Nixon visits the Soviet Union and meets personally with Soviet premier Leonid Brezhnev. As a direct result of this historic event, the U.S.S.R. begins a period of economic liberalization and free market reform. ' ' 1975 ' ' * April 12: Valliant-Jedinstvo space mission occurs, in which an American and a Soviet spacecraft met in orbit over the Earth, with the captains of both spacecraft greeting each other with a handshake. This historic events marks a sparking relationship between the US and the Soviet Union. ' ' 1976 ' ' * March 6: In light of the recent establishment of Soviet bases in Mongolia, resistance to the military occupation leads to military confrontation, starting the Soviet-Mongol War of 1976. * November 17: The Soviet-Mongol War of 1976 ends as Mongolia is absorbed into the Soviet State as the Mongol SSR. ' ' 1977 ' ' * January 20: President Nixon retires to his country home in the Southwest Commonwealth. He would remain there until his death in 2015. His vice-president Ronald Reagan takes his place. ' ' 1978 ' ' * The Iron Curtain completely collapses as the last of the Eastern European nations. ' ' 1979 ' ' * May 22: Pierre Elliot Trudeau wins the Canadian Federal Election ' ' 1984 ' ' * April 10: Chinese reconnaissance planes begin their runs inside the Soviet border (not an uncommon thing during the period), but instead of giving the Chinese pilots rude gestures, the Soviet forces stationed at the border bases flew several sorties against the Chinese recon planes, and shot down the vast majority of them. The Chinese interpreted this as a declaration of war, and so the Sino-Soviet War begins. ' ' 1985 ' ' * Summer: The Soviets beat back the Chinese across the Mongol border. * Winter: Ran Zhen Mao and Boris Stanislav sign a cease fire, although the meeting goes sour and leads to a fistfight between the two leaders ending with Stanislav throwing Mao out of a window into a dumpster. ' ' 1989 ' ' * January 20: George Herbert Walker Bush is inaugurated. * A new Soviet rifle, later to be dubbed the SVT-92, begins development ' ' 1992 ' ' * The mission of the Sierra Army Depot is repurposed, and is set to the task of decommissioning outdated or otherwise unacceptable ordnance. SAD falls under the control of the US Army's Industrial Operations Command (IOC) for this mission, and its activities are overseen by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). * The first Red Army soldiers are equipped with the SVT-92. ' ' 1997 ' ' * January 20: George W. Bush is sworn into office * March 28: The Polish-Czechoslovak war begins. This was instigated by the hardline leadership of Czechoslovakia, which developed anti-Soviet policies, including deportation of former Soviet citizens. Recently, 12 Polish citizens vacationing to Czechoslovakia were executed over claims of spying (which proved to be false after a UN investigation was conducted). The Czechs sent their tanks north the next day. Throughout the war, the Soviets supported the Polish with weapons and other non-combatant aid. Thousands of new SVT-92s were lent to the Polish, with the Polish military giving positive feedback on the rifle’s effectiveness on the battlefield. * December 21: With Christmas on the horizon, Polish troops siege Prague, and occupy the city. With Polish permission, Soviet leader Serik Armanev traveled to the war-torn city, and personally executed Gustav Adamcik, the megalomanian tyrant who led Czechoslovakia since 1992, and whose policies harmed hundreds of thousands of foreign workers (primarily Soviet). ' ' 2000 ' ' * January 1: The Commonwealth of European Nations changes it's name to the "European Commonwealth". Over the course of the next 20 years, the union becomes more integrated, to the point where they have a shared currency and a unified military command (even a president). The member-states of the European Commonwealth essentially ceased to exist except on paper. ' ' 2001 ' ' * April 16: West Tek Research Facility is founded. * September 11: An attempt to destroy the World Trade Center in New York is prevented. * October 7: The United States invades Afghanistan. With the help of the Soviets, the terrorist government is overthrown, and is inducted into the Soviet Union, as the Afghan SSR. ' ' 2004 ' ' * January 11: Khaled Al-Asad is located and killed in Afghanistan. * January 13: The United States, no longer seeing a purpose to keep US soldiers in Afghanistan, pull the troops out. ' ' 2015 ' ' * August 15: Richard Nixon, the 35th President of the United States, dies in his sleep at the ripe old age of 102. He is often remembered as one of the best presidents of all time. * March 8: The United States sends 50,000 Marines to Iran to take out the leader of a maoist insurgency: the People’s Liberation and Resistance, again with the help of the Soviets. * October 7: A small rebellion in the country of Taiwan overthrows the old Nationalist government, and becomes a part of the People's Republic of China. * November 6: The PLR is crushed, and the tyrannical government is overthrown.. ' ' 2032 ' ' * December 18: 21st Century Pictures Inc. is founded. * December 29: After much debate, Soviet Leader Alexei Dubrovsky gives Mongolia independance. ' ' 2035 ' ' * May 31: 21st Century Fox is founded as a result of the merger between Fox Film Corporation and 21st Century Pictures Inc. ' ' 2037 ' ' * August: The Mister Handy series of robots is released to the public. ' ' 2045 ' ' * March 2: The People's Liberation Army invades the nation of Burma. * March 15: The Burman Campaign ends as PLA tanks roll down the streets of Naypyidaw. ' ' 2047 ' ' * March 19: Kim Il-Li, the leader of the Red Korean Army (RKA), a terrorist organization, launches a full-scale insurgency on it’s home country of the United Republic of Korea. The Chinese help their campaign with both military aid and bombing runs. ' ' 2048 ' ' * August 15: The Red Korean Army takes power in the country as the Greater Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (GDPRK). They agree to be a protectorate to China. ' ' 2050 ' ' * January 1: The Treaty of Kyoto is signed by both the Chinese and Japanese. In the treaty, Japan is forced to demobilize and disarm it's armed forces, grant 99 year leases for Japanese naval bases, and allow Chinese soldiers to be stationed on the all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite amount of time. * March 19: The U.S. Department of Homeland Defense orders 2.2 Billion rounds of ammunition, claiming the rounds are being used for training, despite most of it is hollow points, depleted uranium, and magnum buckshot ammo. * June 20: The U.S. Department of Homeland Security orders 1,000 military-grade armored vehicles. * May - July: The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. * July 26: The United Nations is officially disbanded. * August 5: Canadian Prime Minister J.R. Kennedy orders the Northwest Cloning Facility to produce an army of clones. His order is put on hold. * The mission of the Sierra Army Depot is changed once again. The military, recognizing the need for improved equipment and weapons, refitted and renovated Sierra Army Depot from a leftover munitions bunker into a state-of-the-art research facility. Its activities were classified, and a Level 5 military clearance was required even to enter the base perimeter. Inside, scientists conducted research and development programs for improved and advanced robotics, conventional weapons, and unconventional weapons. ' ' 2052 ' ' * January 19: The United Arab Coalition is formed * March 5: The Socially Transmitted “New Plague”, known as the “Second Bubonic Plague” in the European Commonwealth, arises when Chinese Spies steal two vials of fluid for use in an experimental Biological Weapon. They try to escape from Denver, but are killed by USDI agents. The vials break, and the plague is released, killing tens of thousands in the first week. The United States closes it’s borders, and the first ever national quarantine is declared. Denver, Boulder, and Colorado Springs are quarantined immediately. But even their best efforts cannot contain the virus from spreading. * August 7: The People’s Republic of Argentina is founded * * September 22: The Federation of South American Countries is formed * December: Oil fields begin to run dry, and prices begin to go up. The European Commonwealth, dependent on oil imports from the Middle-East, demands that prices be lowered, or face military action. * December 24: A joyous Christmas Eve turns deadly when European Armed Forces invade Syria. This marks the beginning of the Euro-Middle Eastern War. ' ' 2053 ' ' * February: The city of Mecca, the most holiest city to the Muslim population of the United Arab Coalition, is captured by the European Commonwealth. * March 19: An Arabian terrorist plants a bomb that destroys most of the Israeli city of Tel Aviv. While news of this shocks the world, the confusion is taken advantage of by Argentina, who invades Chile and incorporates it into the People’s Republic. The United States, having many businesses in Chile, begins to place sanctions against the nation. * December: The United States’ Population reaches 400,000,000. ' ' 2054 ' ' * June 12: The Rocket Engineering and Production COmpaNy of Nevada, or REPCONN Aerospace, is founded following the development and launch of the Delta IX Rocket. ' ' 2056 ' ' * July: The M-56 Easton Main Battle Tank enters service in the U.S. Armed Forces. It was originally designed in 2045, and is protected by 64 inches worth of chobham and classified metal/composite armor layers as well as reactive armor, depleted uranium, and polymer plates. It phases out the older M-37 Abrams and is also used to supplement future models. * September 22: The Northwest Cloning Facility begins the Clone Army. All clones are cloned from one host. ' ' 2057 ' ' * July 17: Vladimir Doroshevich comes to power in the Soviet Union. ' ' 2060 ' ' * January 11: The final meeting of the European Commonwealth delegates takes place in Brussels, Belgium. * January 15: Germany pulls out of the European Commonwealth. * January 17: Austria and Hungary leave the European Commonwealth. * February 13: Belgium’s government collapses amidst financial ruin. The Netherlands and France agree to partition the nation among its linguistic line, with Flanders ceded to the Netherlands, and Wallonia to France. This angered the Germans as they demanded that Germany be allowed to annex the German-speaking areas. France refused and begins mobilizing its army on its eastern border. * March 5: Konrad Heller of the “National Socialist People’s Party” is elected Chancellor. * March 12 - 26: Ethnic Cleansings in Germany are underway, with Heller wanting a “Purely German” nation. * March 29: An Anschluss between Germany, Luxembourg and Austria takes place, forming the Greater German Confederacy. * April 1: Germany sends an ultimatum to Switzerland, demanding that all German-speaking regions be surrendered to the Greater German Confederacy. When this was refused by the Swiss, Italy, France and the United Kingdom pledge their support. For about a week and 2 days, there is little activity. * Summer: The European Wars start. At the beginning, both the U.S. and the U.S.S.R. both pledge neutrality. The People’s Republic of Argentina takes advantage of this and seizes the Falklands. * April 10: The German Luftwaffe bombs Bern. The Swiss promptly declare war, with its allies: Italy, France and the UK, following suit. This begins the European Wars. * April 11: While the Soviet government declares non-alignment in the new conflict, the Germans take Strasbourg. * April 12: The United States declares non-alignment in the European Wars. * * July: Canada’s Population reaches 96 million. * August 12: Italian troops push into the Austrian Alps. * August 14: Adel Ambrus of the Hungarian Nationalist Party is elected. * September 1: Hungary stages an attack on the Hungarian chancellery. Hungarian tanks cross the border with their eyes on Romanian Oil Fields, on of the last sources of petroleum in Europe. * September 2 - 17: The Hungarians make huge gains in Transylvania. * ' ' 2061 ' ' * July 2: The German People’s Army successfully invades Northern Italy. * July 7: The 11th Panzer Division captures Milan. * July 11: Germany annexes the venice area * Summer: Congress passes the “Neutrality Act of 2061”, which prevents all trade with the European nations. ' ' 2061 - 2067 ' ' * The Third Exile. Former Israeli military journey to Central Anatolia in Turkey, where they fight a series of skirmishes to resettle the Jews. ' ' 2062 ' ' * April 25: The Italian National Socialist Republic, a German puppet state with the beloved Benzino Napaloni as a figurehead is created. ' ' 2063 ' ' * May 29: The German People’s Army capture Rome. However, the Italian government has relocated to Naples and continues a fierce resistance. * ' ' 2065 ' ' * June 15: Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident. * April 14: At precisely 5:20am, the Metro Authority Rapid Governmental Transit System (M.A.R.Go.T.) computer enters service. It’s primary function is to maintain security for the Presidential Metro System and ensure the safety of all its passengers. ' ' 2066 ' ' * Traffic stops. Gasoline becomes too valuable to be used on vehicles. * January - November: Resource rationing becomes scarcer by the day in the refugee camps on the outskirts of Denver, starting food riots. The National Guard is called in to deal with these outbreaks. * March 10: China invades India. They commit Genocide on the Indian People. * December 21: China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a battleground. Reinforcements are sent from the U.S. ' ' 2067 ' ' * The first production model of the T-45d Powered Infantry Armor is deployed in Alaska. * January 6: The last Israeli-Turkish War ends. Turkey recognizes New Israel, along with the Soviet Union and Canada. The European Countries are too involved with the European Wars to bother, and the surviving politicians of the Arab Wasteland, the nuclear annihilated remains of the former member states of the United Arab Coalition, deems former Israeli territory as rightfully Arab. ' ' 2069 ' ' * June: The “Rhino” Tank enters service in Canada. ' ' 2070 ' ' * January 10: “The SSD-0001 Magdalen” (which is referred to by SpetsNaz and Chinese special operatives as a "flying battleship") is created by the United States Space Administration. It is armed with eight batteries of railguns. * March: Chryslus releases it’s first Nuclear-Driven car. * July: Brooks Nuclear Motors releases the first Cold-Fusion Nuclear Driven sedan. ' ' 2072 ' ' * Summer: Contrary to their claims of only trying to retake Alaska from the reds, American units are sent to China. ' ' 2074 ' ' * January: The Canadian SSD-011 is created. * July 5: The Bloomfield Space Centre completes construction. Its first task is to complete to Nuclear-Powered rockets Hermes XIII and Hermes XIV for missions to Mars. ' ' 2075 ' ' * July 16: REPCONN Aerospace is bought by RobCo Industries. ' ' 2076 ' ' * March 15: The United States invades Canada. Prime Minister Kennedy, knowing that the clone army is not ready yet, does all he can to stall the annexation. * March 27: The Second Cuban Revolution ends as Jorge Gomez is assassinated and a Communist government is instituted. * August 5: The Second Bay of Pigs Invasion begins, as Cuban guerrillas attempt to topple the New Communist government instituted by Alejandro Castro, great-great grandson of the Infamous Fidel Castro. * August 9: The long skirmish between Pro-Castro and Pro-Democracy forces ends as Alejandro Castro is assassinated and a new government is instituted. The decision is made by President Walker to annex Cuba. * August 10: United States Army Personnel march into Havana, and lower the Cuban flag, replacing it with the United States flag, indicating it’s annexation as a U.S. state. Between now and August 12, the U.S. military raises American flags on the surrounding islands, annexing them all into the Gulf Commonwealth. ' ' 2077 ' ' * January: T-51b units are used for domestic purposes for the first time. Some of those who were on the front line in China, suddenly find themselves fighting Americans at home. * April 8: The Panama Canal is sold back to the U.S., allowing U.S. ships to pass freely without charges. * May: Gasoline spikes at $7450.99 per gallon for regular, and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. * July 4: The Axis Alliance invades Poland. The Soviet Union comes to the defense, and sends ultimatums to the leaders of the Axis, which were all entirely ignored. * July 7: The U.S.S.R. enters the European Wars, and Soviet troops pour into Poland to stop any further German expansion in the country. * August: By now, U.S. Air Force and Nuclear Missile bases are scattered across Central America, to both intimidate China, and keep the Southern American Federation in check for fear of expanding into Costa Rica and farther north. * August 11: The Soviets come to the aid of Romania, and attack the Hungarians. * September 12: Yugoslavia is invaded by the Soviet Union and Greece. * October 4: Passing through newly conquered Yugoslavia, the Soviet Army reaches the border of the Greater German Confederacy. They invade with a three-pronged invasion from Yugoslavia, Poland, and Denmark. * October 24: Berlin is captured, and the Soviet Flag is hoisted over the Reichstag. for the second time This marks the end of the European Wars. * October 25: The Soviet Union declares war on China. Soviet Forces that were on reserve to go to Europe, quickly find themselves invading through Mongolia. With the coalition of Soviet-American forces, China desperately tries to hold on. * December 24: The Battle of Ottawa ends as the 5,000 Canadian soldiers led by Lieutenant General Hershel von Shepherd make a final stand in front of the Parliament building. General Buzz Babcock of the U.S. Army admires the brave warriors and orders his soldiers to salute them. They are given proper burials, and Canada is annexed as a U.S. Territory * December 25: Beijing is liberated. Manchuria, Mongolia and Xinjiang are annexed by the Soviet Union. India was absorbed by the Union, and since there were hardly any Indian People Left, the Union repopulated the land with Soviets. Project Unity was put in motion, a project where Russians would intermarry with other races within the Union, creating a homogenous Soviet mixed race that is estimated to be complete by 2200. China however, is viciously punished and is put under military occupation by the United States Armed Forces. Though unknown at home, mass rapes by the American Soldiers are being reported. * December 26: The Clone Army is unleashed. 1.5 Million highly trained super soldiers are sent out of the Northwest Cloning Facility. ' ' 2078 * March 15: The Clone Army pushes the tired American Forces back past the border. Protesters at home finally storm the White House, forcing Samuel Walker to flee into exile in Mexico. A new president, Constantine Chase, the Hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, is instituted, and convicts Samuel Walker of war crimes. * Category:Alternate History Timeline 2